


请马尔福治疗师不要骚扰病人！

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 就是马尔福滥用职权收获了一个男朋友但是死不承认自己喜欢哈利的故事！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	请马尔福治疗师不要骚扰病人！

今天的哈利•波特再一次因为冲在剿灭食死徒的第一线而被抬进了圣芒戈。食死徒余孽来势汹汹，使得圣芒戈里人满为患，人手不足。

而人手不足的结果就是，哈利•波特在被简单地包扎扔进病房后，就没怎么被关心过，直到半夜的时候，治疗师才想起来还有一个救世主需要清洗身子——毕竟是夏天，一天不洗浑身难受，而哈利的魔杖又被赫敏拿走代为保管了。

治疗师看着面前一屋子嗷嗷喊疼的病人，分不开身的他只能把这项任务交给了全圣芒戈最空闲的人——德拉科•马尔福。

为什么在全圣芒戈忙得不可开交的时候德拉科却还能悠闲地坐在办公室里喝茶看报呢？倒不是他想要偷懒，而是碍于他前食死徒的身份，没有病人愿意让他来给自己治疗，于是德拉科每天除了配配药剂，喝茶看报之外也没什么可做的。

“马尔福，”哈利的主治治疗师敲响了德拉科办公室的门，“你去最里面那间病房帮病人清洗一下身子。”

“我是治疗师。”马尔福脸色阴沉。

“......你治疗过几个病人？”

“......”德拉科脸色更加阴沉了，他推开椅子拿着魔杖就往病房走。

“嘿！他骨折了，不能用清理一新，你得拿上毛巾和脸盆！”

德拉科推开病房门，一片漆黑中他看到了病床上躺着一个男人，他的右腿打着石膏高高吊起，右手上也绑了绷带，此刻正熟睡着。

他的死敌，他的恩人，他整个青春期的爱慕对象。

德拉科在床边蹲下，身后的门悄悄合上，他伸出手想要摸摸哈利的脸却在即将碰上的时候改摸为推。

“波特。”他的声音里带着的冷漠恰到好处，“醒醒。”

“...怎么...怎么了...”哈利被推醒，醒来后看到自己床边竟然站着马尔福，他被结结实实地吓了一跳。

“...洗澡。放心我也不想看见你，要不是怕你因为细菌感染死在病床上，我才不会管你。有这时间我干什么不好？看看斯基特给你写的花边新闻也比给你清理身子有趣多了。”

德拉科解开哈利病号服的扣子，帮他擦拭胸前，尽管手隔着一块毛巾接触他的皮肤，黑暗中两人的脸还是红了一红。

“......我以为你要说给你的病人治疗...”哈利顿了顿，他注意到了德拉科也诡异地沉默了，没有大声反驳自己，他好像突然明白了什么，抬头问他，“马尔福，你不会连一个病人都没有治疗过吧？”

“...闭嘴。”德拉科搓红了哈利的小肚子，他脱下哈利一只手臂上的衣服，继续擦拭手臂。

“啧，那你每天在圣芒戈都在干嘛？喝茶看报用金加隆搭积木？”

“呵，我要是每天在圣芒戈游手好闲无所事事，你们每天喝的药是从哪里来的？”

“难怪，我说怎么今天的药剂格外难喝，一股......唔唔。”他的口鼻被德拉科捂住，后者恶狠狠地瞪着他。哈利挣扎着，他此刻呼吸的空气里都是热乎乎的水蒸汽和香喷喷的浴液味道。

“总比你熬的要好多了。”

擦完身前接下来该擦身后了，不过现在就出现了一个问题，哈利的腿吊着，想让他翻身是不可能的，那么背后的部分要怎么擦？

他们尝试过让哈利坐起来，不过由于波特先生本身就不是一个身体柔软的人，他做不到一边吊着腿一边还坐得笔直，坚硬不曲的韧带让他最多只能和床呈现20度的夹角。再多一点就开始杀猪般喊疼了。

德拉科皱眉站在床边，看着死死躺在床上不肯动的哈利无奈叹气。实在没办法后，德拉科只能单腿跪到床上——是哈利双腿之间，膝盖若有若无地顶到了什么——俯身抱着哈利，将他微微抬起。

突如其来的亲密接触让哈利无所适从，他的脖子被德拉科的手臂勾着，脸颊蹭着德拉科的侧颈，呼吸的空气中不再是浴液的香气或者热腾腾的水蒸汽，取而代之的是德拉科身上的香水味——亦或是荷尔蒙。

德拉科正借着这个机会抱抱哈利，他握着毛巾逼迫自己专心地擦拭哈利的后背，可他的心思总是不自觉地飘到怀里的人身上——看看他露出的后颈，感受到他凌乱的头发蹭在自己脸上，他的前胸隔着治疗师长袍贴在自己身上......

突然之间，德拉科的腰被环住了，哈利抱住他的腰，头埋在他的肩颈里，闷闷地解释自己快要掉到床上才会抱他的。德拉科嘴上哼了一声，手上却往哈利的腰上走，把他抱得更紧了一点。

没有人在意后背被擦拭了十分钟，也没有人在意德拉科手里的毛巾已经冰凉，他们在黑暗里把彼此抓得越来越紧，像是溺水的人抓紧手里的浮木，像是黑暗中的人追寻唯一的亮光。他们听不见门外的喧嚣，听不到治疗师们匆匆来去的脚步，病床上的巫师们嗷嗷喊疼，他们只能听到自己的心跳声——越来越快的心跳，和对方回应的同样激烈的心动。

“裤子脱了吧。”德拉科的声音明显沙哑了很多，他拽下哈利的裤子，后者抬着臀任由男人脱下自己的衣物，没受伤的手放在双腿之间，像是在掩盖什么。

德拉科握着哈利的脚踝，仔细地从下往上擦着，反复擦洗过几遍后，他放下毛巾，双手捏着哈利腿上的肌肉，借着按摩的名义光明正大地吃豆腐。哈利放在双腿之间的手越来越紧，甚至抓过了被子盖上，全身泛着微微的红色，看起来十分诱人可口。

擦洗完上身和双腿，现在只剩下最后一处了。德拉科站在病床前定定地看着哈利盖着被子的部分，而哈利则是扯着被子，十分不好意思地转过了头。他本想自己来，可在三番尝试都失败后，不得不同意德拉科提出的方法——隔着被子帮他擦洗。

虽然隔着一层被子，但这也并不能减少哈利的害羞。温热的毛巾覆上他的大腿，德拉科在仔细地擦拭过他的大腿内侧皮肤后，覆盖上了哈利双腿之间。

德拉科轻轻擦拭了几下，就听见哈利轻声倒吸冷气，想着自己一定把它弄疼了——尽管动作再轻柔，可是毛巾终究是粗糙的，这会弄疼小哈利的。德拉科舍不得。

于是他放下了，几秒之后温热的手掌握住了哈利双腿之间。

哈利躺在床上，被子盖住了他的半张脸，他闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇，双腿肌肉紧绷，呼吸被打乱，拽着床单——这一切的源头都是那个跪在他面前的男人。

他的死敌，他的恩人，他整个青春期的爱慕对象。

德拉科跪在他面前，他的双手在薄薄的被子遮盖下正在撸动哈利的性器，手指按压在小哈利的头部，轻轻握着哈利胯下的卵蛋。在这样的抚弄下，小哈利很快就站了起来。

德拉科抬眼向上望去，一片黑暗中他没有看清哈利的表情，但是他听见了男人越来越粗重的呼吸和他没有拒绝自己的默许。

他默许着德拉科做出着超过擦洗身子范畴太多的事儿，卑微贪婪地偷取这难得的暧昧。哈利紧紧咬着自己的嘴唇，生怕不小心漏出一声戳破了他的小心思。

快要忍不住了，哈利睁开眼睛，他用着和德拉科之前一般无二的沙哑嗓子让他停下。

“停下，马尔福。”哈利撑起身子仰着头说，这让他的声音越发艰涩低沉了，“我让你停下。”

如果可以，哈利真想现在就跳下床——也不管自己是不是全身赤裸，仅剩的衣物是一条挂在膝盖上的内裤——远离德拉科，找个房间把自己锁起来，在黑暗和失望中完成由德拉科唤起的未竟事业。

但是他不可以。哈利的右腿还打着石膏，高高吊起，他就算是想要后退几步也是爱莫能助。于是哈利只能摆出一副恶狠狠凶巴巴的表情，希望德拉科被他吓到，就此收手——在自己变得更难堪之前停下。

德拉科看着眼前的人，现在的他就像是一只被激怒的猫，拱起脊背，浑身毛发倒竖，粉色软垫下的尖利爪子若隐若现——别人或许会害怕，可是德拉科不会，他了解哈利的每一种情绪，他知道哈利现在在掩饰什么。

于是他没有停止，反而是凑上去坏笑着看着哈利，手里的速度略快了一些。

“停下？现在已经来不及了波特。”他按着哈利的肩膀逼他躺下，“而且你真的希望我停下吗？我觉得你明明很享受这一切，只是一块毛巾，也让你变成这样。”他的嘴唇就在哈利耳边，话音刚落就快速地舔了一口哈利的耳垂。

哈利本来就伤了一只手一条腿，命根子还被人握在手里，他现在动也不敢大动，只能侧着头忍着德拉科的“调戏”，挣扎着让自己稍微远离德拉科。

他一定是知道了。哈利咬着嘴唇看着窗外，分析着德拉科仿佛意有所指的这句话，他完全不明白为什么德拉科会突然这么对他，唯一的可能性就是他知道了自己喜欢他——不知道从哪个人的嘴里又或者是自己睡着时的梦话里——于是故意来这样捉弄他。一想到以后德拉科一定会明里暗里用今天的事儿来羞辱他，一想到自己的喜欢这么被糟蹋了，哈利气不打一处来，用力推开德拉科。

“滚开，马尔福！”哈利小声呵骂，他不敢大声嚷嚷，不敢引来更多的人看到自己的丑态。

德拉科算准了这一点，他无耻地赖在哈利身上，咬着他的耳垂，嘴唇扫过他的脸颊，手上的动作快了许多，像是硬要逼着哈利叫出声来似的。

“你确定，嗯？现在要我停下？波特，再给你一个机会，真的要我停下？”德拉科的声音有点喘，落在哈利耳中性感无比，就好像是身上的男人正在顶弄他的屁股，操弄他的后穴，伏在他身上将他揉入自己体内。

“滚下去！”哈利最后推了德拉科一把，两个人在狭小的床上扭成一团，哈利也不知道是怎么了，双手往下一推，按在了德拉科双腿之间。

那里比德拉科手里握着的还要硬上几分。

“没有毛巾，马尔福你也能硬成这样？”

德拉科没有回答，只是专注地看着哈利。

在一片沉默中，两个人隐秘的信号对接上了。

德拉科低头，哈利抬头，他们的嘴唇缓缓靠近，在距离彼此只有三四公分的时候极速冲刺，猛地撞到了一起。

黑发傲罗用没有受伤的左手搂着金发治疗师的脖子，疯狂的咬着身上人的嘴唇；金发男人也不甘示弱，他单手撑在床上，一手撸动着哈利的性器，发誓要把黑发男人吻到高潮，浑身颤抖，双眼发红。

病房里的安静被打破了，剩下的是两个男人粗重的呼吸，按捺不住的欲望，交缠的身子，和彼此站立的性器。

一吻完毕，两人的嘴唇都红润了几分，一条长长的银丝线被拉出。德拉科擦擦嘴角，低头在哈利脸上快速亲了几口，接着便掀开了被子，在哈利的注视下从上往下亲，喉结，乳头，小腹，接着就是深粉色的高昂性器。

看着我。德拉科轻捏哈利的下巴，他定定地看着哈利，像是台下注视着受刑者的观众，像是交战的双方首领，在小哈利身上落下几个潦草的吻后，他舔了舔龟头，轻吸马眼，满意地看着哈利浑身颤抖，发出一声微弱短促的叫声。

很好听。德拉科的手指按上哈利的双唇，不要刻意隐忍，哈利。

“会被听见的...”哈利没有躲避德拉科的触碰，他甚至回吻了对方的手指，“你，你快点。”

“好。”德拉科张嘴，在不间断的眼神交流中含入了哈利的整根性器。

舌头黏在性器上，唾液从男人嘴角留下，打湿哈利的耻毛；腥咸的前液流入男人嘴里，他不假思索地咽下，接着嘴唇轻柔地落下性器头部，用温热的口腔将它含住，双手配合着吮吸舔舐的频率轻轻撸动，不一会儿，哈利就不可遏制地哼唧出声，水润润的眼眸望向德拉科，金发男人在一片水光中看到了熊熊燃烧的火焰。

哈利靠在床上，床被德拉科调节好了角度，哈利一低头就能看见那双灰色的眼眸，红艳的唇，和自己湿漉漉的性器。

他伸手去够金发男人，抓着他的手腕，手指在他手臂上摩挲，随着德拉科带给他的快感是不是仰头，左手紧握，呻吟出声。

“呃哈......德拉科...”他低声喊着男人的名字，这个单词让跪着的男人动作一顿，接着他便从哈利手中抽出右手，和他十指相扣。

“我在。”湿答答的吻落在哈利手背，轻飘飘如空气却又沉甸甸若一份承诺。

舌头在马眼周围画圈，哈利不由自主地挺腰，他抽出手，抚摸着德拉科的脸颊，揉乱他的金发，尚还健康的左腿盘着，压在男人背上——修长白皙的腿和男人墨绿色的治疗师长袍对比鲜明——把男人的喉咙压向自己的性器。

“停...我要到了...”哈利说话喘气，他推着德拉科的肩膀，谁料男人反而给他做了深喉，一个没忍住，哈利就尽数泄在了他的嘴里。

他们缠绵地接吻，德拉科小心地避开哈利受伤的手，搂着他的腰不肯松开，含着他的嘴唇不愿离去，他的舌头勾着哈利的，他的手在哈利赤裸的身上游走，探寻每一寸他觊觎已久却不敢踏足的领地。

哈利伸手去解开德拉科的皮带，扯下他的内裤，握着弹跳出来的小德拉科，缓慢地动着——被人压着还要单手操作，这不太方便。

德拉科恋恋不舍地离开哈利，撑在床上看着身下的小可爱单手帮他撸动。

“你要不要...上来一点...”哈利挺不好意思地开口，“我平时比较习惯用右手，左手不太常用...”

“没关系，那我自己来吧。”德拉科倒是好说话，直接在床上坐了下来，“要不你叫几声？这样我能快一点。”

哈利脸涨得通红，他故作凶狠地瞪着德拉科，可后者完全不买他的帐，笑盈盈地看着他，手还在他大腿上摸来摸去。

“要不你跪上来一点，”哈利泄气地开口，“我，我用嘴...”

“好。”德拉科露出狡猾的笑，一副计谋得逞的开心样。

虽然说是那么说，但是当德拉科跪在自己面前，深粉偏紫的性器就戳着自己脸颊的时候，哈利还是害怕地咽了咽口水——呃，好像有点太大了。

他学着德拉科的样子舔舐他的龟头，眼神清澈如小鹿地看着德拉科，一副懵懂无知我不知道这样做对不对的样子——这让德拉科多了几分罪恶感，总觉得自己教坏了一个小孩子似的。

粉色的舌头在性器上滑动，哈利认认真真地从根部向上舔，舌头在马眼周围打圈，轻轻含住后，左手撸动着性器，嘴里舔吸着小德拉科的头部。

德拉科深吸了一口气，他双手撑在床上，腰部微动，小德拉科便往哈利嘴里在深了几分，再一动，便挤进了喉咙。

哈利张着嘴，努力吞入德拉科塞进来的性器，他望向德拉科，试图求个表扬地眨巴着眼睛。

“很好...哈利...非常好...”德拉科揉着那一头被他吐槽过无数次的头发，艰难地出声夸赞，“我很喜欢...谢谢...”

哈利吐出性器，吻着小德拉科，一路从头吻到根部，接着是德拉科胯下的两颗小球——他伸出舌头去舔了舔，听到德拉科倒吸一口冷气，于是大胆地含住了小球，吸扯起来。

“No......哈利......啊......停，停下...”德拉科声音飘忽不定，他想要推开哈利，但手一离开床身子就跪不稳，只能由着哈利为所欲为。

噗。

一股白色的黏液射在了哈利发间，两个男人，一个诧异抬头一个尴尬低头，目光再次交汇。

“说了让你停下了，现在好了吧，还要给你洗头。”德拉科点着哈利的额头，语气不善但手里却开始擦去他发上的黏液。

“我当时让你停下你也没停啊。”哈利委屈回嘴，他脸上头发上一片粘糊糊的，自己也很不舒服。

“行了，我给你洗个头。”德拉科从床上下来，穿好裤子，开始给哈利清理。

“哟，醒了？”

第二天哈利一睁眼就看见了床边坐着的男人，德拉科•马尔福，他的手里拿着两只药剂，“快喝药。”

哈利撇嘴，接过瓶子，他还能想起昨天那瓶一言难尽的药剂，心有余悸。可是德拉科就在旁边看着他，他也不好不喝，只能硬着头皮上了。

诶？

哈利喝了一口后发觉有些不对，他惊讶地看向德拉科，却只得到了后者一个不耐烦的白眼。

“快点喝，别看了。”

哈利笑眯眯地去牵德拉科的手，小口小口地喝着药剂。

“德拉科你真好，我超喜欢你。”

男人冷哼一声转头，可是红透了的耳朵却出卖了他。

“我才不喜欢你。”德拉科傲娇拒绝，但是手却诚实地握住了哈利的。

今天的药剂，是草莓味的呢。


End file.
